The Big Dinner
by t0shiro
Summary: It seems like the 10th Division's captain and the 5th Division's lieutenant are now dating! Upon hearing this, the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei-13 decided the plan a big dinner in celebration of the two childhood friend's relationship. With most of the members attending, nothing could go wrong, right? [A not-so-short HitsuHina fic!]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! My second HitsuHina fic! Hehe. Anyway, I decided to make this a two part story since making it as just a super long one would be kinda tiring. Anyway, please enjoy~**

Word has it Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toshiro are dating! Rumors (more like truths) are spreading fast throughout the Gotei-13. And with that, every lieutenant and captain seemed to be interested in what the couple had to say.

But before they could talk, the captains decided to have a so-called "family dinner" for the two. Momo's and Toshiro's parents were obviously not alive, so the captains were to act as parents and the lieutenants as siblings. Upon hearing this event, the division's captains and lieutenants, were overly excited.

The couple returned from the meeting regarding about it, and found each other outside. They decided to have a small snack at Momo's room.

Toshiro, who was now taller than Momo, looked down at her and sighed. "I have a feeling this won't end well."

Momo looked up and laughed. "You're just being weird, like you always were. Don't worry about it. If it's these people we'll be with, then we're fine."

Toshiro glared at the petite girl. "H-Hey, I'm not always weird!"

"Suuure, whatever you say 'Captain'"

The two couple laughed as they continued to walk towards Momo's room. And as soon as they ended up at their destination, they met Kira, who was waiting for them.

"H-Hinamori!" The blonde man stuttered.

"Hi Kira! What are you doing here?"

"Yeah." Toshiro walked closer to him. "What _ARE_ you doing here." Kira was still taller than Toshiro which ticked him off even more.

"Oh…er! I wanted to congratulate you both!" Kira smiled half-heartedly. He turned to Toshiro and said, "Anyways, I want to make sure you treat her well. I've spent many years working alongside of Hinamori while you were absent. She means a lot to me, okay?" He then turned to Momo and grabbed her hands, "Hinamori! As one of your friends, please count on me when you need help!"

Momo smiled and nodded. But before Toshiro could say anything, Kira stopped him by saying," Okay! See you guys at the dinner gathering!" And within seconds, he disappeared.

Momo giggled as she opened the door with Toshiro following after, only to find out Hisagi and Renji to be sitting down next to the table.

"What's up love birds?!" Renji snorted.

"Thought you two would be alone together, huh? Can't let that happen before the dinner tomorrow." Hisagi grinned.

"Oh, uh, hi guys…" Momo was soon cut off by Toshiro's usual shoutings," WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"

"Keeping an eye on you two." replied both men. "What are YOU doing here?"

"But this isn't even your room!" Toshiro was really ticked off.

"We were gonna have a snack together!" Momo said. She didn't seem bothered by it; rather, she was quite happy. She liked having company over, so she didn't mind at all. "Since you guys are here, you wouldn't mind to join us?"

The two men looked at other and grinned. "We don't mind at all, Hinamori!"

But it did bother Toshiro. He wanted to be alone with Momo. _These annoying tall freaks were in the way._

"Well, l'see…" Momo went into the kitchen and put her apron on. "Umm…are you fine with having gyoza?"

"YES!" The three men agreed happily, although Toshiro was trying to hide it. And for the rest of the afternoon, lunch was spent with Hisagi and Renji.

They left hours later, finally leaving Toshiro and Momo alone.

"That was so tiring… but we can finally be alone." Toshiro smiled.

"Mhm!" Momo smiled even bigger. "But I'm running out of snacks so.."

"We'll go out for food tomorrow then? It's kinda late."

"Hehe, okay!"

Toshiro looked out to only see the dark sky. He would go to his room if he wasn't tired, so he decided to stay.

"You don't mind if I sleep over just for tonight, right?"

"Eh… I don't."

And the two blushed.

And suddenly, the door opened which startled them.

"YAY HELLO LOVE BIRDS WHATCHU DOING I BROUGHT GAMES GUYS AND FEW SNACKS AND-"

It was Rangiku and Shinji who opened the door and it seemed like they interrupted a scene in where Toshiro held Momo's hands on the table.

"HAHAHAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LIEUTENANT HAHA…" Shinji quickly walked towards the table and took out Toshiro's hand.

"HELLO MOMOOOO!" Shouted Rangiku as she hugged Momo.

"Hehe! Hello Rangiku! And taichou, hello!" And as usual, Momo had a big smile on her face. She may have wanted to be alone with Toshiro, but she made an exception for his lieutenant and her Captain. As for Toshiro, he just wanted some alone time with his girl.

"I'm watching over you, little guy. One mistake and you'll see what happens." Shinji had his toothy smile all over his face. His father-mode was activated.

The group started talking and talking, and they ended up playing games that Rangiku brought over. At some point Toshiro actually had fun.

It was midnight by the time they ended playing. For Rangiku, it wasn't over.

"Momo, I'll be staying over, if you don't mind."

"Ah, me too. I'm too tired to walk back," said Shinji.

"Oh? Sure? You're all lucky I have some backup covers and such…" Momo went to find some futons in a closet.

While she was looking for them, Rangiku and Shinji grinned at an angry Toshiro. _'MAAATSUUUMOOTTTOOO!'_

And it was like this: Rangiku slept on Momo's left side, Shinji on her right to cockblock Toshiro. As for the little captain, he just wanted to have his arms around Momo, but it didn't end up the way he wanted to.

They all slept peacefully within the next few minutes, but for Toshiro, he was awake. It was impossible for him to sleep knowing he couldn't at least stay next to Momo.

"Shiro-chan."

_Huh..? Momo?_

"Go to sleep, Shiro-chan."

"Can't."

"Then I guess it can't be helped."

There were rustling sounds and before Toshiro knew it, Momo slipped under the covers with him.

"I just woke up few minutes ago because you kept making sounds. Okay, good night!" She kissed his cheeks and slept hugging him.

And for Toshiro, he was smiling. A very big smile. His heart was thumping really loudly, and his face couldn't be any brighter. _'Finally!'_

"Yeah, good night." He kissed her forehead with his arms around her.

And so morning came! Toshiro found out that Momo wasn't with him, and he panicked. He looked around the room to see Rangiku hugging her in the far corner of the room while Shinji making breakfast.

"What a dirty thing to do, little captain. To take our Momo away. You're not getting breakfast from me."

"Wh-wha?!" _HOW DID THEY TAKE MOMO AWAY FROM ME?!_

Momo and Rangiku soon woke up from all the talking.

She, too, noticed she wasn't with Toshiro. She looked around the room and caught her eyes looking at his. They blushed but were interrupted by Rangiku's loud yawn.

"Ahh!" Rangiku got up and helped Momo up. "Your captain made breakfast! Let's eat!"

They sat next to table, with Toshiro trying to sit next to Momo, but was blocked by Rangiku. He tried to sit on her other side, but was then blocked by Shinji, who was carrying the food.

"Okay! Let's eat!"

Toshiro ended up sitting across them, who seemed really annoyed.

Momo, who wasn't aware of this, kept eating along side of Rangiku and Shinji, whom seemed to be enjoying this.

They finished their business, and soon enough left.

"We'll see you at dinner! Don't do anything stupid, little captain!" Shinji grinned before he left.

"Captain, I trust you won't do any yelling here! Momo hates that. But if you do yell, I'll be forcing you to drink milk! You may be tall, but not THAT tall!" Rangiku laughed. Toshiro was tall, sure, but she was still taller.

Before Toshiro could blow up, the lieutenant and captain left laughing.

"Shiro-chan." Momo looked up at him and smiled. "We're finally alone, hehe!"

"Ahh… yeah.." Realizing that, he blushed. He grabbed Momo and hugged her. Toshiro then kissed her forehead and smiled. "Finally alone."

Before the big dinner, the two had to do some paperwork. The day went well, and they each did their work without problems. Shinji wasn't shocked that Momo did her work efficiently, as she always did. As for Rangiku, she was quite impressed that Toshiro didn't catch her slacking off. He was quite into his work, and he couldn't wait to see Momo after everything.

It was around 5 by the time the couple finished getting ready. Toshiro left his room and started walking towards Momo's.

Toshiro knocked on her door and entered. He blushed at the sight of her, and Momo giggled. She was wearing a semi-short, navy blue dress with a woven collar. As for Toshiro, he matched with his girlfriend wearing a nice suit with a navy blue tie.

It was awkward for these two as they were blushing and looked away for awhile. But for these couple to be interrupted was a must thing to do for the lieutenants. Two spiffy men and a short girl entered the room.

"YOOO!" It was Renji, Kira, and Rukia.

"Ahh!" Momo turned away from Toshiro to look who came in. "Oh, hi guys!"

"Hello Hinamori! You look very cute today!" Rukia walked towards Momo and started having their own conversation.

"You thought we could let our Momo go to dinner without us, huh? We also wanted to escort her!" Renji snorted.

"She's our friend too, if you forgot, captain Hitsugaya." Kira smiled. "We've known her for a long time! It's only right for us to escort her."

"Geh… I guess…" _'Don't lose your cool. Don't lose your cool.'_

"Okay! Let's go!" Rukia was really excited over the fact that the place would include her favorite food. "Renji, be my slave and carry me."

"W-wha?! Well… uh.. sure." He then carried the small girl and the whole group started to walk out the door.

Before the couple could go any further, Toshiro stopped Momo by grabbing her hand.

"Er.. wait, Hinamori."

"Momo! Just call me Momo!" She smiled brightly.  
And with her so-called "killer smile" (according Toshiro), his face turned bright red.

"Ahh..well.. you look really beautiful tonight." And with those words, he kissed Momo.

"Hehe! Thank you Shiro-chan! You look very handsome tonight as well!"

The two smiled at each other, but they felt as if someone was staring at them.

Kira.

"We're gonna be late…." He was staring intently at them. He grabbed Momo's hand and went out the door, with Toshiro following behind them.


	2. The day of the Big Dinner

The group finally arrived at the hall where the dinner was being held after minutes of constant laughing and shoutings that annoyed Toshiro.

The hall was filled with scented candles and lightly dimmed lights. The place was dark, but it was bright enough to see your food. The table was quite long and was rectangular shaped. The peach and light blue colored table settings decorated the table.

The group entered with few lieutenants and captains sitting down. Everybody looked fancy without their regular uniform.

It was 6 by the time everybody arrived. And this was how the seating went: Byakuya sat at one end, while Ukitake sat at the other end. Momo and Toshiro sat at the middle, but at opposite sides.

At the left side (Momo's), starting from top to bottom: Unohana, Isane, Soi Fon, Kenpachi, Yachiru (they HAD to sit next to each other for obvious reasons), Rukia, Rangiku, Momo, Shinji, and Nanao (She later switched seats because she couldn't stand sitting in front of Kyoraku and wanted to be closer to Momo).

On the right side: Komamura, Iba, Mayuri, Nemu, Hisagi, Renji, Toshiro, Kira, Rose, and Kyoraku.

And so dinner was served! If you expected most of the captains or lieutenants to be normal while eating - you're wrong.

Rukia and Renji made weird faces as their food were served, and quickly ate.

"HEY RENJI YOU WANNA HAVE A FOOD EATING CONTEST?!" Rukia shouted across the table.

"LET'S GO! LOSER HAS TO CLEAN THE WHOLE TABLE!" Renji shouted back.

And so, their little contest began.

Renji quickly stuffed his face with food, and few of them went flying to either Toshiro or Hisagi.

"Hey, quit it, dumbass." Hisagi punched his arm.

"HAHAH YOU THINK I'LL STOP?! NO WAY IM GONNA LOSE!" As he laughed, more food came out of his mouth, and again, either hitting Hisagi's or Toshiro's face.

The little captain was mumbling something as he began to eat.

'_Don't lose your cool… don't lose it… do it for Momo… Momo…'_

As for Rukia, she ate her food quickly yet 'elegantly' (according to Yachiru).

For Byakuya, he stared at his food for quite awhile. _Commoner's food? No… this is for the upper class… doesn't quite look like it… _

And like that, the 6th Division's captain debated whether his food was for commoners or the upper classmen for most of the dinner.

Komomura, for a fox-man captain, ate his dinner quietly and non-messy. He looked at Rukia and Renji with disgust as he ate. _Aren't they supposed to be a human shinigami not a dirty pig shinigami…_

As for Iba, he was thinking the same thing as he ate.

Isane seemed scared as she stared at her food.

"C-captain… I just had a nightmare about this… and I-I can't eat it!"

"Isane, eat it."

"I want to! I'm hungry! But this food… IT WAS MY NIGHTMARE!"

And for the rest of the dinner, Isane was crying and telling her captain that she should get a new plate of food, but it was the same that she had a nightmare about. Unohana patted her back as she ate Isane's "nightmare."

For Mayuri's and Nemu's side, they also stared at their food like Byakuya. Nemu kept poking at her food, but she did eventually eat it. As for Mayuri…

_What is this. This doesn't look like food at all. Did someone break into my lab? What the fu— wait. This tastes good. Wai-_

Mayuri seemed surprised after he took his first bite, but he kept questioning himself whether it was 'real food' or not after each bite he took.

Soi Fon was one of the first people to act normally as she ate. Her lieutenant wasn't able to come, but the waiters made an extra plate for him. So, the 2nd Division captain took this chance to eat it.

Hisagi was also one of the few people who were actually 'normal' throughout the dinner. But according to Toshiro, he played with his noodles and ended up making each noodle into a number. Apparently, each noodle were either shaped into the number 6 or 9. He also claimed that Hisagi giggled after each noodle were shaped into the numbers. After he finished with 'fixing his noodles', his plate was full of 69's and he couldn't stop laughing.

So, Hisagi isn't considered normal anymore.

Kenpachi and Yachiru were actually doing fine as they ate.

"Kenny, this is gross. I remember seeing these green leaves before… what are they called?"

"That's a salad."

"It's gross. When's dessert coming, anyways?"

"Soon."

"Ah, Kenny what is this called.."

And for the rest of the dinner, Yachiru kept asking questions as Kenpachi ate.

Rangiku was also one of the few that were actually doing fine. Or, for the first few minutes. She ate while talking to Momo. She didn't notice that as she ate, few crumbs were falling down into her boobs. While she was drinking, the ice cubes fell out from her cup, landed on 'them' and soon she noticed the food.

For the rest of the dinner, she was taking the crumbs and ice cubes out from her boobs.

Toshiro was quite embarrassed since the people around him were idiots, and most importantly, his lieutenant doing something she shouldn't even do at the table.

He looked up to see how Momo was doing and eventually caught her eye. She smiled at him and continued to eat.

As for Toshiro, his face became bright red and also continued to eat.

_Do it for Momo do it for Momo do it for Momo do it for Momo do it for Momo.._

And by repeating this in his head, he believed he could last throughout the whole dinner.

Momo was doing fine. She ate while talking to Rangiku and her captain, Shinji.

At one point, Shinji made a joke and Momo kept laughing, until she burped pretty loudly.

"HAHAH! IT'S A BURPING CONTEST NOW, HUH?" Renji shouted at Momo.

"Ah! Excuse me! Wait Renji I uh-"

"BRING IT!" Rukia was even more excited about the burping contest.

And so, the duo asked the waiters for all the soda they could get, and thus, the burping contest began.

Kira chuckled, and began talking to Momo across the table, but every so often they would be interrupted by Renji's burp.

As for Rose, he didn't mind at all. He just liked the food that was given to him. He also talked to Momo and Shinji while doing so.

Kyoraku was staring intently at Nanao while she ate for he thought Nanao looked cute.

"Stop staring at me, captain."

"It's not staring, it's admiring."

"Captain.."

"Yes, Nanao-chan?"

She ended up not replying, since she asked to switch seats with Shinji leaving the old captain sad.

Out of all the captains at the dinner table, Ukitake was probably the most 'normal' out there.

He laughed as he ate, without doing anything stupid. But he ended up burping pretty loudly, like Momo.

"Ex-excuse me…"

"C-CAPTAIN UKITAKE!" Rukia was so amazed.

"Wait, no Rukia…"

"CAPTAIN UKITAKE! I CAN BEAT YOU TOO!" Renji, too, was excited.

And so the burping contest continued.

Minutes later, desserts were brought out, and Momo couldn't have been any happier.

Each lieutenant and captain received either cake, ice cream, mochi, or all of the above.

The first person to speak up was Ukitake.

"Well, we're here in celebration of Hinamori's and Hitsugaya's relationship, right?" _Why didn't anybody talk in the beginning…_

"Ah, yes." Byakuya was staring intently at his ice cream. "So, Hitsugaya. Mr. Prodigy boy, how did you end up becoming a commo- I mean in love with your childhood friend?" _What kind of ice cream do commoners eat…?_

"Ah! Er.. well… she was always there for me, and looked at me in a different way- in a good one! And well, she never fails to make me happy. She was the first person to accept me regardless of the features I had that nobody liked."

"Pfffttt…" Rangiku couldn't hold in her laughter. "Captain is being so lovey-dovey!"

"I thimk isht cufe!" Rukia had cake stuffed in her mouth. She made eye contact with Toshiro and did a thumbs up with crumbs all over her face.

"Ahh, how sweet, Shiro! So.. Hinamori, what about you?" Ukitake smiled at the little lieutenant, then glared at Rukia.

"Ahh! Err, well. I never noticed how much he loved me, y'know? I mean… he always cared about me, and I do thank him very much."

"KEEP GOIN KEEP GOIN!" Rangiku was so excited to hear the love story. "This is sooo cute!" She also did a thumbs up at Toshiro only to be glared back.

"Hehe! Well, he always took care of me, whether I was sick or not, and well, and one day, I just realized how much I loved him. He was the person that always there for me, and-"

"Aaaawwwwwwww!" The female lieutenants were so amazed. They couldn't get over the fact the little Momo was grown up to be with a man that has always been there for here.

The couple continued to talk to the rest about their story, and also continued to finish their food. As for the rest of the lieutenants and captains…

Isane was no longer crying because her dessert wasn't part of her nightmare; Yachiru stopped asking questions as she ate not only her dessert, but Kenpachi's as well; Kira asked a waiter for a peach flavored cake so he and Momo could match (although she had peach flavored ice cream); Hisagi cut his cake into halves and shaped it into the number 6 and 9 (he kept giggling to himself); Toshiro was smiling at Momo as she ate her food (she smiled as she ate and kept eating really fast) and didn't notice that he shaped his ice cream into a peach; Rangiku apparently dropped a handful of mochis into her boobs and was now searching for them; Shinji wiped off cream on Momo's face and laughed (Toshiro got ticked off at that part); Nanao brought a book in case she finished her food early; Kyoraku kept admiring Nanao as she read; Rose ate his dessert peacefully (actually, only Soi Fon, Komamura, Iba, and Nemu were quite normal); Mayuri kept questioning himself as he took each bite of his dessert; Whenever Isane wasn't looking, Unohana would take a piece of her dessert and eat it, and Ukitake was crying (nobody really noticed) because most of the people were embarrassing; and Byakuya continued to debate whether his dessert was for commoners or not.

The big dinner was coming to an end since it was getting late. But it could not simply end like this. Something _had_ to happen.

A Food fight.

It started out when Toshiro accidently hit Hisagi's arm (Hisagi traded seats with Renji): Toshiro looked away when Momo made eye contact with him, causing his hand to slip, since he realized he was making his cake into a peach. Hisagi was making his masterpiece dessert which looked like the number 69(he called it, 'the amazing 69' and kept giggling) and when his arm was hit, his hand moved the fork making it look like '60'. Before Toshiro could apologize, Hisagi assumed it was Renji and started shouting at him. Renji couldn't hear him since he still had his burping contest with Rukia.

Yachiru was quite annoyed since there wasn't any more dessert, so she threw her leftover salad at someone, who ended up being Mayuri; the salad ended up blocking his eyes and somehow in his ears and fell down on his chair. His chair ended up knocking down Nemu, who ended up spilling her soda onto Soi Fon's face.

For Soi Fon, she could not hold back. She slammed the table angrily, and a certain type of food landed on Isane's face. And because of that, she started shaking and crying. Unohana patted her back and continued to finish her dessert.

On Shinji's side, Momo, Rangiku, Rose, and Kira were doing fine despite the entire ruckus. Apparently, Shinji whispered something to Rose across the table and started laughing.

A waiter picked up the leftovers and when he walked passed Rose, the captain tripped him, making the food fly on the table. Kira flash stepped to covered Momo (Toshiro saw this and tried not to get mad) and the food landed on his and somehow on Renji's head.

Hisagi started laughing, and food was thrown at his face by Rukia. She, too, laughed until Yachiru threw sauce in the air and landed on Rukia's hair.

She almost cried and threw food randomly which ended up at Iba's face, who was trying to eat his food but ended up stabbing Komomura's hand with a fork. The captain howled loudly, which woke up Nanao, who somehow slept with her head on her book.

Captain Kyoraku knew something cute would happen and so he brought his camera with him and flashed at Nanao. The sleepy lieutenant glared at him and suddenly took out many books from her bag and started throwing them at him. At some point, a book hit Ukitake and he just sighed.

Since Renji was covered in food, he too, decided to throw some at a random person, which ended up being Rangiku. Apparently, it wasn't her face that was hit, but her boobs. She was tired of picking out food from it, and now she had to do it again.

Kenpachi was a victim of Renji's second round of throwing food. And with Yachiru looking at him, she knew what to say: "FOOOOD FIIIIGHTTT!"

Everybody started throwing food, and as for Byakuya, he kept studying his food, still debating whether the dessert was for commoners or not.

Kira was still covering Momo as the food fight began, but she kept eating her dessert as she watched. Toshiro was certainly angry now; he wanted to be with Momo, not across the table. Before he flash stepped, some chocolate icing was thrown at him.

He lightly pushed Kira to cover Momo, and when he did, a large black jacket covered the three of them.

Shinji had thrown his jacket to cover them, and he had a large grin on his face. He nodded at Rose and so they too included themselves in the food fight.

Unohana was still trying to comfort a screaming Isane; Rangiku was still trying to pick the food from her boobs; Nanao was still throwing books at Kyoraku(which had no effect on him as he kept taking pictures); Mayuri tried to get up from the floor but was pushed down by all the food(same for Nemu but she was being aimed at by Soi Fon, so it was guaranteed that Nemu would be staying on the floor for awhile); Yachiru ate everybody's leftover dessert secretly; Kenpachi, Rose and Shinji were apparently tag teaming along with Renji; Rukia tag teamed with Hisagi and Kensei (he arrived late but it wasn't too late to join in).

Under the jacket left Momo, Toshiro and Kira together. Apparently the couple were face to face and Momo giggled. She kissed his cheek and fed him a piece of ice cream. For Toshiro, he became really happy.

"Kira's here too? Well… here! Have some ice cream!" And so Momo fed him.

Toshiro didn't notice it because he was busy day dreaming about Momo feeding him.

Ukitake, who was on the verge of tears, watched the whole scene.

"HEEYYY! STOPPP!"

And like that, the food fight was paused for few minutes.

The hall was silent except for Byakuya's 'hmmm', as kept debating.

Kyoraku stared at his best friend and threw food at him, which continued the food fight.

"H-Hinamori!" breathed Kira. "C'mon, let's get outta here!"

She nodded, and before she could do anything, Toshiro carried Momo, and soon left the hall - and Kira alone. It took few minutes until he stopped running.

They ended up next to his room's door.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Toshiro smirked as he let Momo down.

"Haha, you were!" She smiled and held his hand. "Although it didn't go as we planned, I still had fun! But…"

"But?" Toshiro kissed her forehead.

"Why I love you. The reason was much more than that."

"I already know. Don't say anymore."

He held Momo's chin, tilted his face so he could face her and with his other free hand, Toshiro held her hip. She smiled, and knew.

And their night ended the way they wanted to end. They kissed under the moonlight with a light breeze blowing through in the night sky and smiled at each other. _Everything did turn out all right._


End file.
